Dome (World at War)
Dome is a multiplayer level in Call of Duty: World at War. It is moderately small, but definitely larger than most "small" maps. It has multiple upper levels, and is in the Eastern Front setting. As the name says, the main building is large and domed. This map has several narrow passageways that are perfect for betties and a decent amount of sniping spots. One of the outdoor spots has two different sections. A 2nd floor section and a bottom floor section. The bottom floor section is usually the best to use because most enemies will be watching the 2nd floor. The downside to the bottom section is that it allows the player to be easily snuck up on from enemies that take a flanking route from the side path(the outdoor area farthest away from the dome). The 2nd floor section has two flanking routes(the ladder and a path that leads indoors) but these can be betty defended. This map is comparible to Call of Duty 4's Shipment map. Trivia *If in Spectator mode and you go into the pit, you can hear the Russian Battle cry of "Ura,Ura,Ura!!" over and over again. *It is possible to commit suicide inside the dome. Walk over to the pit along the inside edge of the map and simply press the jump button while moving forward to jump off the ledge. *Dome is modeled on the last level of the single-player campaign, and appears to be the roof of the Reichstag Multiplayer Tactics *There are many different tactics for this map, but the majority of the players I come up against use the MP40 with a round drum attached and Juggernaut run in and spray enemies. This method makes it extremely difficult for other players to attempt to use different types of guns other than Sub-Machine Guns because they are too overpowering at close range. *Another method is to camp on the high level where the long iron beam leads up to with any type of Bolt-Action Rifle, Rifle or Machine Gun picking off helpless rushing enemies by utilising Bouncing Betty's or Satchel Charges. *Another method is to use a Shotgun. If you are using a double barreled shotgun the best perks for that are Primary Grenade x2 or Bazooka with Sleight Of Hand and Extreme Conditioning, also be sure to use the sawed-off barrel that is complete pwnage!!!! Alternatively with a Trench Gun I would advise you to use Primary Grenade x2 or Bazooka with Double Tap and Steady Aim. *In Free for All mode, it is advised to use weapons with suppressors, due to Dome's small size. This will conceal you and the other players will not all outnumber you as quickly as they would if you did not use a suppressor. Camouflage and Dead Silence also work well in this respect. *Tip: If you jump into the pit in the middle of the map for the 1st time, you get the challenge "Sayonara," which is an easy 250 XP. Category:Uncategorized Pages